My Freaky New Life
by kuramasgurl018
Summary: One minute you are in your room watching tv and the next minute you find yourself in the world of yugioh. Little did you know that you will end up falling in love with someone there. Pairings: Katie and Atem
1. Chapter 1 a boring day turned strange

**I hope that you guys like this story and I hope that you guys will send me some reviews.**

You were sitting calmly at your laptop, a gift from your parents. It had been such a strange day. School was just simply boring, and a certain few people in your class had romance problems. Unfortunately, your love life was currently nonexistent. But unbeknownst to you, this fact was going to change soon enough.

Your fingers automatically made a few clicks, though you were too engrossed in the currently airing television show to even care much. Yu-Gi-Oh was on, and you hadn't missed an episode yet. Some would even say you were addicted.

"Come downstairs and help out with the laundry, y/n," your mom called from downstairs.

You groaned. As much as you loved your parents, they could get exasperating with their constant nagging. Chores were mandatory for as long as you lived in their house.

You sighed and got up as your eyes strayed to your dueling deck and your notebook of extra cards. You picked them up, already having decided to duel your little brother after your chores and dinner. It was pizza night at your house, and that pineapple pizza had your name all over it.

Suddenly, your television started to act strangely. You walked over to change the channel and see if this is the only network affected. Then all of a sudden, a person appeared on the screen. You could have recognized that person anywhere, and after seeing who it was you jumped backwards a little bit.

There was no possible way this could be real. You were hallucinating, right? Your mother had always told you that you drank too much coke. This must be the price for drinking the fizzy bubbles every day. You were going mad; you were seeing things! It was all the soda's fault. Somewhere in the back of your mind, a little person controlling the Logic Department of your brain hit the one managing the Cavity Department of your teeth.

Is that really Shadi? This is getting scary. First there was all the static, and followed by Shadi popping up on the big screen, you think.

If those had been your thoughts mere seconds ago, then **now** your brain was going into _overload state_. This all could have been a big malfunction if not for one thing: Shadi was talking to you. And he was saying your name.

Shadi turned your way and shocked you by saying: "Can you hear me, y/n?"

You are so startled that you fell over onto your bed. Then you shakily got up, walked over to your bedroom door, and looked outside to make sure that no one is near your door. After all, they may think you were crazy, talking to the television and all. Of course, you **were** probably insane. Do crazy people know they're crazy? You'd have to Google it later.

Seeing that no one was there, you walk back over to your television and nervously strike up a conversation with Shadi. "Um, yes. I can see you. I can hear you. And I would really like to know how in the world you doing this! And am I going crazy?"

You were now seriously and officially freaked out here.

"I do not have quite enough time to explain, y/n. I need you to do something for me, and then your questions will be answered It will all become clear to you soon enough. Just believe me, okay?" He tells you, smiling reassuringly.

You nervously nod and he smiles wider.

"Now, pick up your dueling deck and your extra cards. After that, walk over to me," You raise an eyebrow at his request, but you do as Shadi said. With out warning, your mom's voice rang from the bottom of the stairway.

"y/n, get down here now and do what I asked," your mom bellowed.

You would have really loved to reply and say, 'Yeah, sure mom. Just as soon as I finish talking to Shadi. Did you know he popped up on the TV?' But you didn't. You had enough sense to know that he didn't want whatever he was doing to be on the front page of the news.

"Sure, Mom! I'm coming!" you called. You stride over to your door and soundlessly lock it. Then you then walk back over to the TV.

"So, Shadi. Exactly how are you going to cover for me while I'm doing whatever it is that you want me to do?" You asked, your tone of voice hinting that you wanted to know what exactly '**it**' was.

"I have a copy made that is just like you in appearance and personality." He ignored your tone of voice. "You don't have to worry about your family not knowing where you are. Now do this for me: touch the TV screen." His request seemed innocent enough, though really weird; you complied.

"Why?" You murmured, not bothering to raise your voice. You were already so close to the television you could touch it.

"As I have said, you will know my reasons soon enough. But I will tell you this: you will not find anything that you seek in this world."

Without thinking, you put your hands on the TV screen while still holding on to your things. "What exactly do you mean by this world . . . - AAAAHHHHHH."

A scream came from your lips, probably loud enough for your whole family to hear it. But you weren't able to stick around long enough to find out.

You ended up falling right through the TV screen. Looking back up, you see a person that might as well be a clone of you standing in front of the television. You cling tighter to the few things you had with you as you black out into unconsciousness.

Some time later, you open your eyes, only to find that you are definitely not in Kansas any more. Also, your surroundings look definitely anime-ish. You had been right. You were positively going insane. But, hey. As long as you were crazy, you might as well enjoy it!

Your ears twitched slightly. Whoever was behind you really needed to quiet down! But the voices seemed to sound sort of familiar, as though you have heard them before. Looking back, you gasp in shock.

Yugi was looking at you, his face in a concerned but friendly smile. Your shock had clearly been evident on your face, and you knew it. Sometimes it would be nice to have a good poker face, you thought.

"Um miss, are you okay? My friend and I found you lying on the ground. Do you know who you are?" he asks you.

You slowly nod and he shows some signs of relief on his face. He turns around and called, "Hey Atem! She woke up. Come and meet her."

Your eyes widen even more as you come to an impossible conclusion. You were in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! And as long as this lasted, you were absolutely fine with being crazy . . . . just as long as you didn't get dragged into Yu Yu Hakusho. It had big scary demons that would gladly eat a poor, weak, defenseless girl like you.

Oh my god! I can not believe that I am actually here in this world. I never in my wildest dreams had ever thought that I would be seeing this in person, you think.

You see someone running in your direction and realize that this person is an older version of Yugi. Except that he has darker skin than Yugi and is very, very hot. Yugi was just plain cute.

Yugi turns around to help you up. "Miss, this is my friend Atem. And I never did catch your name . . . " Yugi trails off.

You laugh and introduce yourself. "Sorry about that. My name is y/nand I am very happy to meet the two of you." And you were very happy. You had a feeling what Shadi was true. It felt . . . right to be here.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the gang

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed the story. If any of you like pokemon stories then take a look at my pokemon story if it's not too much trouble.Looking up, you see that Atem is standing in front of you with a thoughtful expression on his face. He then gives you his hand to shake. You take it and smile at him as he does the same. He then asks, "Are you new here?" **

You nod, not really saying much. What were you supposed to say? That you magically got sucked through a TV and ended up here? They would put you in a crazy hospital for sure.

"I thought so. I have not seen you around here before." He shrugs and continues, looking toward Yugi for some strange reason.

You look away in embarrassment as you try to think of an explanation.

"I guess could say that I am new here," you tell them.

They look at each other in puzzlement then they turn to you. "Do you have a place to stay y/n? If you don't, then you could stay at our place until you can get a place of your own," Atem says.

You didn't know how they guessed you didn't have a place to stay, but you were grateful for that sixth sense they had. Otherwise you would be sleeping outside, for you didn't have any money to get a room. You smile thankfully at them and you look at the ground for a moment before you say:

"I don't have a place to stay, so I would love to take you up on your offer. I really am indebted to you now." You say, smiling as you do so.

They smile at you and the three of you start walking to where you will be staying while you are here. You all arrive in front of a game shop and you smile knowing who lives here. The three of you walk inside where you see that the whole gang is there, minus Bakura though.

"Yugi, Atem what are you doing back so soon? And who's this?" Joey asks while looking at you with interest.

"We found this girl lying on the ground unconscious, and since she doesn't have a place to stay so we offered that she'd stay here. Everyone this is y/n," Yugi says while introducing you.

They all look at you with smiles on their faces. Joey is the first to walk forward and he sticks out his hand and says, "The name's Joey Wheeler and I am very pleased to meet you, y/n."

You smile at him and you shake his hand. Everyone else introduces themselves to you and you smile at all of them. It was strange because you already knew their names and everything, but they didn't know a thing about you.

Suddenly Ryo runs into the room with wide eyes. You take a step back, surprised. What was wrong?

"Hey Ryo what is wrong?" Yugi asked, voicing your unspoken question. You could almost swear the guy could read minds. Though you were most likely over reacting.

"And this is y/n," Yugi finishes with evident concern on his face.

Ryo looks at you and you smile at him. Ryo then turns to Atem and says, "Atem, Bakura is headed this way. He said that he is looking for a girl and I have a bad feeling that the girl in question is y/n."

Hold on one second. Why does it have to be me? Couldn't it be some Mary Smith in England? Speaking of England, English accents are so _bloody_ cute! Now that you had finished up with your sidetracked thoughts, you were really worried. What did Bakura want with you?

Although you were probably the first person to get sucked into the Yu-Gi-Oh world . . .

Atem's eyes widen and he grabs your hand and he pulls you into the back room. He had done it just in time, too; you could hear a deep voice speak as the door opened. "Where is the girl? I know that you informed them, Ryo."

Atem motions for you to follow him and you nod your head before you follow him. You are feeling around to make sure that you don't trip over anything and give yourself away. You feel Atem grab your hand and he pulls you along.

You blush heavily as you hear Atem quietly open a door to the outside. You jump slightly when you hear another door slam behind you. Atem pulls you outside and you both run outside and he pulls you along and you both end up in the park.

Atem pulls you into some bushes and you both crouch down. You hear someone run by the bushes and you see that Atem is looking at you with concern on his face.

"I am going to double back to the game shop. Will you be okay here by yourself," Atem asks you.

You nod and he slowly walks out of the bushes and he motions for you to come out too. You do as he wanted and you look around and you see that there are only a few people around. He walks you over to a bench and you sit down. He tells you that he will be back as soon as the coast is clear. You nod and he walks back the way you came.

Already bored, you pull out your deck and thumb through it. Suddenly you hear an all too familiar voice near you say, "I see that you have a Duel Monsters deck. I have a spare duel disk with me that you can use to duel me."

You look up to see Weevil Underwood standing in front of you with a smug look on his face. "Bug off, Underwood," you mutter. You had never really liked the guy on the show, and your opinion hadn't changed much. You stand up, deciding since he didn't hear you and you were bored, you would duel him.

Suddenly you hear a determined female voice say beside you, "You can borrow my duel disk. Now beat that little slug."

You look beside you and you see that Mai Valentine is standing beside you. You take her duel disk and you look at her with an embarrassed look on your face.

"Um, I don't know how to work a duel disk. I'm new to Japan, Miss," you say nervously. You had almost called her Mai. And that wouldn't have been good, seeing as she hadn't introduced herself yet. "I'm y/n, by the way."

"And I'm Mai Valentine." She grins at you and shows you how to operate the duel disk. You thank her as you put your deck in and start the duel.

Frankly, the duel was boring. You played a card; he played a card. You lost some points; he lost some points. Skipping through all that and to the end of the duel, Weevil currently has 2700 life points left and you have 1500 points.

Weevil has his Insect Queen on the field (2200, 2000) and a card face down. You have a card facedown on the field with your Summoned Skull, and no cards in your hand. You draw a card and you smirk. "I am about to end this duel Weevil," you say with a smug look on your face.

Weevil starts laughing about how you can not win this duel and you just smirk. You play the spell card Monster Reborn which allows you to bring your Dark Magician back from the graveyard. You smirk at Weevil's shocked expression and you destroy his Insect Queen as you attack his life points with your Dark Magician and win the duel.

You deactivate your duel disk and you take your deck out and hand the duel disk back to Mai. She smiles and she tells you, "That was an interesting duel."

"Thanks for loaning me your duel disk." You said, giving thanks for the second time that day. People were sure kind in this world. "Good-bye!"

You hear someone clapping behind you and you look around and you see Ryo standing behind you. He has a smirk on his face. You beam back at him and he motions for you to follow him.

You walk over to him and he starts talking, "Atem asked me to tell you that it's safe to come back to the game shop."

You nod and follow him as you both walk to the game shop. Atem is waiting for the two of you and he smiles at you when he sees you. "Did interesting anything happen while I was here?" Atem asks the two of you.

Ryo speaks up and says, "Yeah you missed the best duel today. y/n here beat the pants off of Weevil Underwood in a duel."

Atem looks at you with surprise on his face and he motions for you both to come inside.

It had turned out to be quite an interesting day. You were starting to rather like being here.


	3. Chapter 3 a new home at last

As the three of you walked in the game shop, everyone looked at you. It really made you blush how much people stared in this anime.

Ryo walked forward. "You'll never believe it!" And then he started talking and talking and talking, telling everyone every single little detail about your duel with Weevil Underwood.

By the time he finished, your cheeks were flaming red. After all, you really hated when things like that happened. Though it wasn't that bad, seeing them admire your skills. Everyone was looking at you with interest on their faces, and that was what you hated. You were getting a lot of attention.

Joey walked forward and challenged you to a duel. It made you blink a few times. Why did everyone want to duel you? But you couldn't refuse; Yugi had already handed you a duel disk.

"Thanks, Yugi," you said, giving him your gratitude. They were helping you so much this day. Then you and Joey walked outside and started the duel.

Unbeknownst to you all, Bakura and Kaiba had shown up; they were watching you all, though especially you for some reason, with interest.

Around the end of the duel, you had your Magician's Valkyria on the field and the Call of the Haunted face down. Joey had his Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field and a card face down. It was your turn, so you drew a card. The lucky draw made you smirk.

"I activate my face down card which allows me to bring my Dark Magician back to the field," you said as you made your move. You then attacked his dragon and you attacked his life points directly and won the duel.

After grinning at your opponent's surprised face and hearing his shouts about wanting a rematch, you deactivated your duel disk. Walking over to the others, you noticed that they were looking at you with surprise on their faces. From behind your back, you heard someone clapping. Looking back, Joey was now clapping for you with a smile on his face.

But as you grinned back at him, he started glaring at someone behind you. You turned around and you saw Seto Kaiba smirking at you. You walked over to Yugi and gave him his duel disk back. You saw Atem freeze up and you saw that he was looking behind you and you turned around and you saw Bakura standing there with an evil smirk on his face. You gulped nervously and you walked over to Atem and stood beside you.

Atem noticed your discomfort and he stepped forward and said, "What are you doing here Kaiba? And what do you want Bakura?"

Kaiba glared at Atem and your friends and spoke, "I heard that you have a new member to your geek squad and I wanted to see for myself. I see that she is quite the duelist and I was wondering if she would like to stay at my mansion if she does not have a place to stay."



Atem and the others glared at Kaiba and you smiled at the fact that all of your friends were so protective of you. While everyone was distracted by Kaiba, Bakura crept over to you and grabbed your arm. You kicked the door of the game shop and you got your friends' attention. Atem glared at Bakura and he walked over to you and pulled you out of Bakura's grip.

Bakura smirked at you in a way that you did not like. Atem noticed this and he pulled you away from Bakura and Kaiba.

Kaiba also looked at you in a disturbing way and Joey also noticed that. "You had better leave her alone Kaiba or you will have to answer to us," Joey said as he glared at Kaiba.

You smiled at Joey gratefully and he walked over to you and gave you a big hug. Kaiba and Bakura both growled when Joey did that. You smirked and so did Atem and the others. Kaiba looked at you one last time before he glared at Joey and he walked back to his limo. Bakura looked you up and down before he ran off.

You sighed in relief that they were gone and so did everyone else. "Thanks guys," you whispered, making then smile at you. They were really nice people, and even though they hardly knew you, they stuck up for you.

Atem walked over to you and said, "I have my own place and you would probably be safer with me. Would you like to stay at my place y/n?"

You smiled at him. "Sure!" A few moments later you internally smacked yourself. Such not so innocent thoughts were creeping in there . . . .

Atem smiled really big as you went inside the game shop to get your notebook of extra cards. As you walked outside, you took a minute to admire Atem's back a little. If you were going to be stuck in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, you might as well check out the guys. And there were a lot of them. The creators should have put some more girls in the show.

Atem interrupted your ogling by walking over to you and motioning for you to follow him. You complied and the both of you walked in silence for a while.

Atem looked over at you and he noticed that you were pretty quiet after all that just happened. He reached over and put a hand on your shoulder. The contact made you tense up a little, but then you relaxed as you remembered it was only Atem.

The two of you soon reached Atem's house. It was a quaint, white, one story house and looked very nice, though a bit like a grandmother's house would. It even had the flowers and everything.

Atem unlocked the door and you both stepped inside. He then showed you to a guest room near the bathroom. "I'll come call you when dinner is ready, okay?"

You smiled at him and nodded a little too late. He had already walked out of the room. Lying down on the soft bed, you pulled up the covers and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of 

reasons why Bakura was after you. Your eyes started to feel heavy as you slipped deep into dreamland.

**Atem's Point of View**

You had just gotten done fixing dinner and you walked over to your guest's room. You softly knocked on her door and called, "Dinner is ready."

After waiting for a while and not hearing a thing, you got a little worried. You tried the door and you found that it was unlocked. You quietly opened the door and chuckled. The female guest had fallen asleep on her bed.

I guess that everything that has happened to her today has really worn her out, you thought. You walked out of her room and you gently closed the door behind you.

**Your Point Of View **

After a while, you woke up and slowly opened your eyes to find that you were still on your bed. You sat up and saw a plate on your desk covered by a napkin. It made you smile. Atem was really nice to you. You made a mental note to thank Atem for fixing dinner. You picked up your plate and started eating; the food was still warm.

Soon you were finished with the amazing meal, got out of bed, walked over to the door, and strode down the hallway. You could faintly heard a TV going on up ahead as you walked to the kitchen and put away your plate after you washed it.

Then you walked over to the living room and saw Atem sitting on the sofa watching the television. You couldn't tell what he was watching because the commercials were airing, but you knew he didn't watch Yu-Gi-Oh, unlike you had at home.

You walked over to him and got his attention. He looked up and got up and came over to you. "I see that you're awake, y/n. How are you feeling?" Atem asked you.

"A lot better. I guess I was really tired, though I didn't notice until I got in bed. Also, you're a great cook, Atem. But you didn't have to save me anything," you said, shaking your head. It was really unnecessary to have him cook for you.

Atem laughed. "It's all right. I'm happy to fix you something to eat."

"Oh. Well, okay then. What are you watching?"

"The news." You grimaced at his answer. The news wasn't exactly interesting, but they probably didn't watch Yu-Gi-Oh here. The two of you sat down and continued watching the news.



After a while you noticed that it was getting late and you asked Atem if he had some extra clothes that you could sleep in. He chuckled and he got up and he walked to his room and soon he walked out and he handed you some clothes.

You smiled at him and thanked him for letting you stay here. He smiled at you and you walked back to your room and you put on your pajamas and got in bed for the second time.

Surprisingly you didn't have any trouble falling asleep, and were deep in your slumber when Atem came in. He looked in on you and smiled at your sleeping form as he quietly closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 a day of shopping is scary

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. If you guys like pokemon then take a look at my pokemon story on this site nad please send a review or two.**

The next morning you woke up feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. You got dressed in the clothes that you had on yesterday and walked downstairs. Atem was already awake and fixing breakfast for the both of you. You walked over to him and cleared your throat to get his attention.

He looked up and smiled at you and asked, "Can you look after yourself today, Katie? I have to help Yugi with something."

"Sure! I can do that," you smiled reassuringly at him. It wasn't like you were going to purposely burn the house down or anything.

"Good. Breakfast is almost ready," he said, a little distracted about something.

You walked over to the cabinets and helped set the table while Atem finished cooking. The two of you soon finished eating breakfast and he got up and started clearing away the table.

You stopped him. "You go and help Yugi with that thing you were talking about earlier. I can take care of cleaning up the kitchen," you told him.

Atem looked like he was about to say something, but apparently decided against it. So he just smiled at you and walked out of the room.

Soon all the dishes were in their respective spots, so you decided to take your deck and take a walk in the park. As you walked to the door, you saw a duel disk with a note on it lying on the couch. You picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Katie,_

_I got you this duel disk to use if you want to duel anyone. I will see you later._

_Atem_

You smiled at that and you picked up the duel disk and slipped your deck in it. You opened the door and walked outside. You found your way to the park and you sat down on a bench and looked around.

You started to relax when you heard something that sounded like a fight going on and you got up. You walked over to where the noise was coming from and your eyes widened in anger when you saw that a group of boys were picking on a young boy. You cleared your throat and got their attention.

"Leave that boy alone or you will have to answer to me," you said as you glared at them.

They started laughing and you noticed that one of them had a duel disk on and you smirked.

"I will make a deal with you boys. I challenge that friend of yours with the duel disk on and if I win then you have to leave this boy alone. If you win then I will leave you alone. Do we have a deal?" you asked, already confident you could win.

They looked at you and the boy with the disk nodded. The boy and you activated your duel disks and started the duel. You noticed that the boy that the group was beating up was looking at you with wide eyes.

In less than ten minutes, the boy you had dueled was on the ground, trying to hide his face in shame. He had been beaten by a girl, and it must have done a good bit of damage on his confidence.

The group of boys gulped nervously as you walked over to them and grinned. "A deal is a deal. You leave that young boy alone. Do not let me catch you picking on him again or you will get a big beating from me."

The group of boys scattered and you walked over to the boy and helped him up. You smiled gently at him and he smiled at you. "Do you have any injuries young man?" you asked him in a nice voice.

He shook his head, but didn't say anything. Was he mute? It seemed too impolite to ask. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? You really should be much more careful," you scolded the kid. But you said the words in a kind voice, so that he knew you were only worried.

The grass apparently was very interesting to him, since his eyes hadn't left it. "I was waiting for my older brother to pick me up," he murmured, shuffling his feet.

"Alright. So what's your name?" You were curious about who he was.

"Mokuba Kaiba."

A face instantly paled when he muttered out those eleven letters, and it wasn't the kid's. When you heard that last name your hands started shaking, although Mokuba couldn't see them behind your back.

Mokuba noticed your face. "Are you alright?"

You smiled nervously at him. "It's nothing. I just had an uncomfortable encounter with your brother earlier today. And I'm Katie."

Mokuba's eyes instantly lit up and he got up and ran to the entrance to the park; he motioned for you to follow him. You gulped and you got up and pretended to check your watch.

"Oh, look at the time! Sorry Mokuba, but I have to go and meet someone. I'll see you later." It had to be the most obvious lie you had ever told, but your mind wasn't currently operating that well.

With that, you ran off in the bushes and walked around for little while. Later, you saw that Mokuba and the older Kaiba were walking around looking for someone. You stayed hidden in the bushes, so you were able to hear their conversation.

"Seto! When those boys were picking on me, a nice girl walked over and challenged the leader to a duel. She beat the pants off of him, too," Mokuba said. The kid looked really happy to see his older brother.

"What did this girl look like Mokuba?" Kaiba asked in an annoyed voice. He probably didn't care very much, but it meant a lot to Mokuba when he knew his brother looked interested in what he was saying.

"She had light brown eyes and dark brown hair. . . . Oh, and she was wearing a light blue shirt with and pair of jeans." Mokuba said.

"Did you get her name Mokuba?" Kaiba inquired, looking at his brother with apparent interest. This description sounded a lot like someone he already knew.

"Yeah she told me that her name is Katie. Why do you want to know?"

Kaiba's eyes lit up and he headed to the limo with Mokuba running after him. You sat there for a while and you decided to try and find another way out of the park. You got up and started to walk around when you heard someone call your name behind you.

You turned around slowly and you relaxed when you saw Ryo and Mai running in your direction.

"Hey Katie! What are you doing out here by yourself?" Ryo asked you.

"I wanted to get some fresh air. Do you know if there is another way out of the park?"

"We were a little worried about you. Anyways, we saw Kaiba going in the direction of the game shop a few minutes ago." Mai said, clearly confused on why you would want to got out a different way. But she gave you the directions without any questioning.

"We'll come with you," Ryo spoke up.

"Thanks Mai, Ryo!" You were glad to not have to accidentally run into Kaiba on your way out. Who knew, he could try to kidnap you or something.

Then the three of you walked toward the other entrance, chatting about anything and everything. Ryo and Mai also volunteered walked you to Atem's house. It was strange how whenever you thought about that place, you could easily use the word 'home'.

"Good-bye, guys! Thanks again for everything!" You thanked them both as you walked inside. There you found that he was already home, looking for you. You cleared your throat and he looked up. The signs of relief on his face were obvious.

He walked up to you. "So, where were you while I was gone?"

"I just went for a walk in the park and I beat some kids in a duel that were picking on Mokuba," you said.

You noticed the worry on his face and you smiled, "I got away before Kaiba came, so don't worry."

He smiled in relief as you heard a knock on the door. Atem walked over to the door and he motioned for you to go in your room. You nodded and you heard Atem talking to someone. You heard someone knock on your door and you recognized Mai's voice.

"Come on out Katie!" she cried happily. Mai was really excited, and it didn't take long for you to find out why. "**We** are going to go shopping for some clothes for you to wear," she told you.

You sighed and opened the door, just to get pushed and dragged by an overly enthusiastic shopper into the living room where Tea was waiting. She smiled at you and you did the same back. The three of you walked out of the house and to the mall.

When you got home, the sky was darkening quickly. From outside the house, you could see that Atem was fixing dinner. You couldn't wait to see what it was, knowing there was a good chance it was fabulous.

You turned around and thanked Mai and Tea for taking you. You then wearily walked to your room and put your things away. It was hard to resist flopping down on your bed, but you held back.

You walked in the kitchen and you saw that Atem was about to call you for dinner. You sat down and gratefully ate dinner and you got up and you were about to help Atem with the dishes but he stopped you.

"Why don't you go and sit in the living room and watch TV. I am sure that you are tired after that trip to the mall," he told you with a smirk on his face.

You thanked him and you gratefully walked in the living room and sat down. Atem walked in and sat down beside you. You had been watching for a while when you felt your eyelids get heavy and you fell asleep on Atem's shoulder.

**Atem's POV **

You were watching the news when you felt some weight on your shoulder. You looked down and smiled when you saw that Katie had fallen asleep. You gently picked her up and carried her to her room.

You opened her door and walked over to her bed and laid her down on the bed. You smiled at her sleeping form and walked out of the room and closed the door behind you.

**Normal POV **

You woke up the next morning and you found that you were in your room. You realized that Atem had carried you to your room. You blushed heavily.

Wait a second. Let's repeat that last line. You blushed heavily. You blushed heavily. You blushed heavily. Were you actually beginning to like Atem? Impossible.

You reluctantly got out of the comfortable bed and got dressed in one of your new outfits. You walked downstairs to find all your friends were sitting in the living room talking. Atem looked up and he smiled at you and everyone stopped talking and looked at you. Joey got up and walked over to you.

"'Morning, Katie! We're about to head off to the arcade. Wanna come with us?" he asked you with the usual big grin on his face.

"Sure!" You were happy to go with them, even though you had only woken up five minutes ago.

They smiled and got up and all of you walked outside to the arcade. You all walked inside and Joey pulled you over to a fighting game and you both got in and started the game. Joey ended up beating you and you smiled at him and congratulated him.

You walked over to where a big crowd was forming and you saw Tea playing a DDR game and you saw that she was winning. When she was done you clapped for her win. You turned around and you were about to go and challenge Tristan to a racing game when you saw Bakura walk in the arcade.

You paled and you ran over to where Yugi was standing and you told him about whom you just saw. Yugi looked worried and he led you over to where Atem was standing and told him the situation.

Unfortunately Bakura spotted you before you could get away. Bakura walked over to where the three of you were standing and he grabbed your hand. He started to drag you away but you kicked Atem in the shin and you managed to get their attention. Atem walked over to where Bakura was trying to drag you and he pulled you away from him.


	5. Chapter 5 I hate Bakura right now

**I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my story (even though it's just one person). Please read and review my pokemon story or at least tell your friends who like pokemon to read it. I can't feel motivated to write unless I know that someone is reviewing it.**

The two of you glared at Bakura who merely smirked at you in a scary way and walked off. You sighed. "Thanks, Atem." You were glad he had come to your rescue.

He smiled back at you. Man, people here smiled a lot. "I'm happy I could help." Then all of you continued to play games until it got late. Of course, you did take breaks for junk food. Otherwise you'd faint from starvation.

"That was the best you guys. We really got to do this again sometime," you said while smiling at all your friends.

They smiled at you and they told you good night and you and Atem did the same. The two of you walked away and suddenly your stomach started growling. The last time you had ate was around noon, and it was getting dark now. You chuckled in embarrassment and Atem smirked at you.

"So I am not the only one that is getting hungry," he said, with that smirk still on his face.

The two of you started looking around for a place to eat and pointed in one direction. "Let's eat there Atem."

Atem looked where you were pointing and he smiled. You were pointing at the best pizza place in town. The two of you walked over to the pizza place and you were about to walk inside when suddenly you were overcome by darkness. You looked around and you saw someone walking towards you.

You tensed up but you soon relaxed when you saw that it was only Shadi. "Why are you contacting me Shadi? Do you have some information for me," you asked him curiously.

He smiled at you, but paused for nothing other than the build-up of suspense. Darn the overdramatic moments.

"I do have some information for you. Some of which you may not like. The bad information is the fact that you will not be able to return to your world. This is your new home now. The good news is that you will have to help Atem and the others save the world again. Also . . . . you will find your true soul mate here."

You stood in shock for a second then you blushed heavily at the fact that you will end up falling in love with someone here. You were torn out of your thoughts by Atem saying your name with concern in his voice.

"Are you okay y/n? You were just standing there not moving," he asked you.

You laughed nervously. "I'm okay, but very starving!" and you told him that you were okay, although it wasn't like you could even hope he would believe you.

He chuckled. "Very starving?" he asked as the two of you walked inside the large pizza parlor. You both sat down and a waiter walked over to you and asked you what you wanted.

"Pepperoni pizza large," the two of you said at the same time.

You looked at each other in surprise and you looked away embarrassed. The waiter smiled then he walked over to get your order ready. The two of you started chatting about things that you like and to your surprise the two of you had a lot in common.

Your order arrived and the two of you started eating. You set down your slice and started thinking about what Shadi had said. You would never see your family again. You were going to help Atem and the others save the world. Your soul mate was here. It was way too much to handle!

You had even forgotten Atem was there until he cleared his throat to get your attention. "Is anything wrong, y/n?" Atem asked you; he was concerned. It occurred to you that he wouldn't let you say everything was alright.

"I have something very important to tell you Atem. I want to tell you when we have some privacy." You decided to tell him everything. After all, it wasn't like you had very much to lose.

He nodded. Soon the two of you got done and you paid for the meal and walked home. Unknown to the both of you Bakura was following you with a sadistic smirk on his face.

You both walked inside and you had Atem make sure that everything was locked and closed to make sure that no one could hear what you had to say. The two of you sat down and you started to explain how you had gotten to this world and what you were doing here. When you got done, you saw that Atem was looking at you with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"This explains the vibe that you were emitting the day that I met you," Atem said.

You asked him if any of his enemies had come back and he told you that none of them had come hack yet. You sighed and got up and told Atem good night and you walked in your room and fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, Bakura opened your window and got in your room. He pressed a cloth on your nose and you woke up and started struggling but the chemical on the cloth knocked you out. Bakura picked you up and carried you out the window.

In Atem's room he woke up in a sweat and he got up and walked to your room and quietly opened the door just as he heard a loud rumble of thunder. His eyes widened as he saw that you were not in your room. His eyes scanned the room and soon he realized that you had been kidnapped. Atem growled in anger and he got up and ran out of the room.

Soon you woke up and you found that you were lying on a bed in another house. You remembered what had happened a while ago and you tried to get up but Bakura pushed you back down.

You glared at him and he just smirked at you. He was about to pull your pants down when you kicked him in a place where the sun don't shine and he rolled over in pain.

You got up and ran out of the house and you started to run away and you heard Bakura running after you. You were already soaked and you saw that it was raining harder then it was a few minutes ago. You saw someone standing on the corner with an umbrella and you sighed with relief as you saw that it was Joey. You got his attention and he ran over to you and pulled you under the umbrella.

"What are you doing out at this time of night and why were you not wearing a coat," he asked you with concern on his face.

You explained what had just happened and you heard Joey growl in anger.

"When I see that jerk I am going to teach him a lesson that he will never forget," he growled with his fists clenched.

He saw that you were shivering and he gave you his jacket and wrapped it around you. He walked you to Atem's house and knocked on the door. Atem opened the door and you noticed that Atem looked like he was almost done getting dressed and you realized that Atem had been planning on coming out here to look for you. It was such a sweet gesture that you had almost forgotten the circumstances under which he had done it.

Atem saw you and you saw a look of relief on his face as he pulled the two of you inside. He asked Joey what happened and he told Atem about what you had told him. Atem growled in anger and said just about what Joey had said.

Atem noticed that you were shivering and he ran to the utility closet and pulled out a towel and he helped you to dry off. You thanked Joey for helping you out and he grinned sheepishly at you and said:

"It was nothing y/n. I couldn't abandon a friend of mine and I knew that Atem wouldn't be too happy if he found out that I abandoned you in your time of need." You briefly wondered what he meant by Atem not being happy, but decided not to push the matter.

You ran to your bedroom and pulled out some dry clothes, pulling them on instantly. You noticed that you were still shivering and you told Atem that you were going to bed.

Joey stopped you and he said, "I am sleeping beside your bed to make sure that this does not happen again."

You smiled at him and he followed you to your room. The two of you went to sleep and you woke up the next morning feeling really bad. And I mean sick bad. It wasn't such a good thing to be running around without a jacket at night in the rain, not that you really had much of a choice. You were blaming Bakura if you got sick. He was the one that started it.

You groaned and you got up and walked to the kitchen and you saw that Joey was eating breakfast and Atem was standing near the stove. Joey looked up and saw you and he frowned a little. "Do you feel okay y/n? You look a little flushed," he said with concern on his face.

Atem looked at you and he walked up to you and felt your forehead. "You're burning up y/n. Go to your room and get back in bed and rest. I will bring you some food in a minute," he said with worry in his voice.

You nodded wearily and you shakily walked to your room.


	6. Chapter 6 a new tournament starting

**I would like to say thanks to everyone who read this story. I have worked really hard on it with the help of my beta reader. Make sure to send me lots of reviews to boost my confidence and encourage me to keep writing.**

You heard Joey walk over to you and he helped you walk to your room. Joey opened your door and helped you walk over to your bed. You sat down and mentally cursed Bakura for getting you sick in the first place.

Joey saw your angry look and he laughed and he said, "Do not worry Katie. Atem will take care of Bakura when he sees him." But why would Atem be so mad anyways? And why hadn't Joey said that he and Atem would both kick Bakura's ass? You were really too sick to care.

You smiled at Joey and you lay down on your bed and Joey walked to the bathroom and he soon walked out with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He got the cloth wet and he placed it on your hot forehead.

Just then Atem walked in with a bowl of soup. "Thanks guys," you muttered weakly. Again, this was all Bakura's fault.

They both laughed and they told you that you are their friend and that they will help you out when you need it. Joey walked out of the room and you asked him where he was going. He looked at you with a goofy grin on his face and he said, "I am going to meet my little sister at the train station. Would you like to meet her, Katie?"

You smiled at him and nodded. Sure, you had already seen his sister when you watched Yu-Gi-Oh at home, but that now felt like a lifetime away.

Joey smiled at you and Atem got up and followed Joey to the door. You heard Joey talking in a cold voice and you knew only two people that he would talk to like that: Kaiba and Bakura.

You groaned in annoyance and you recognized the other voice: Kaiba. You heard footsteps and you tried to stay quiet but no such luck because Kaiba walked in and stopped short when he saw you. You could have sworn that you saw his eyes soften when he looked at you but then it changed to his usual expression. He walked over to you and handed what appeared to be a medal with the Kaiba Corp emblem on it. He handed one to Atem and Joey and walked out.

You looked in confusion at them and asked, "What was that all about you guys?" The events going on were getting ahead of what you had seen on television. It was scary, but also exciting.

They looked at each other and Joey walked over to you and said, "That medal qualifies you for a tournament that Kaiba is hosting. I guess that we'll find out the details later on."

You nodded in understanding and Joey left to go and pick up his sister. Atem walked over to you and sat down beside you on your bed. You smiled at him and said, "I have a bad feeling that this tournament will be the thing that I am supposed to help you and the others with."

Atem nodded and he got up and walked out of your room so that you could eat. You laid back and soon fell asleep. After a while you woke up and you felt your forehead. It felt normal, and you felt a lot better.

You got up and walked to the living room and you saw Atem was sitting on the couch talking with Joey and a girl. Joey looked at you and smiled. He got up and walked over to you and pulled you over to the girl and introduced the two of you. "Katie this is my sister Serenity. Serenity this is my good friend Katie."

You both smiled at each other. "How long are you going to be staying here?" You inquired.

"Around a few months," she said, looking over at her brother.

Atem looked over at you. "How are you feeling, Katie?"

"Back to normal. Thank you for the soup, Atem.. It was great." You smiled at him. The soup really was great.

After a bit of talking, Joey and Serenity got up and told you that they had to get going. You all said your good-byes and you and Atem got dinner started. While you were eating, you heard a knock at the door and Atem got up and went to answer it.

You could tell immediately by the tone of Atem's voice that he did not like the visitor. Your blood ran cold when you heard Bakura's voice. You heard Bakura getting closer and you quietly got up and tried to find a place to hide. No such luck because you saw Bakura walk in the kitchen with a scary look on his face.

You pale a little and you tried to run out of the room but Bakura grabbed you. You were suddenly pulled out of Bakura's grip and into Atem's arms!

It made you blush a little. Bakura glared at Atem who smirked at Bakura. Bakura took one last look at you and he stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut. The both of you sighed in relief and Atem let go of you and the both of you blushed in embarrassment.

The two of you finished eating and you told Atem that you were going to fix your deck up a little before you go to bed. You walked to your room and pulled out your deck and notebook of extra cards and sat down on your bed. You had been going at it for about ten minutes when you heard your door open and you looked up to see Atem standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Do you need any help Katie?" he asked you.

You nodded. He walked over to you and sat down beside you. You handed him your deck and he looked through it. He looked up at you and said:

"This deck is very well put together Katie. You only need a few other cards and your deck will be a hard deck to beat."

You smiled at him and said, "I was just wondering something. What happened to the Egyptian God Cards?"

Atem looked at you with surprise on his face and you looked away in embarrassment. You looked up when he started talking.

"I have the Egyptian God Cards and I hope that I will not have to use them in the tournament," he said in a serious voice.

You thanked him for helping you with your deck and he just smirked and said that he was happy to do so. He got up and walked out of your room and you put your stuff up and got in your pajamas and got in bed and went to sleep.

You woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and you walked to the living room and you saw that everyone was there except for Bakura which you were thankful for. Yugi looked up and smiled at you. You asked them what was going on and they looked at each other and Joey got up and said, "Kaiba contacted us and he told us to head to Battle City and we will find out some more information about the tournament."

You nodded and you walked to your room and you got your deck and put it in your duel disk and walked back to the living room. You all walked outside and you were met with an unpleasant sight.

You saw Bakura waiting outside and he looked up and smirked at you. You had a bad feeling about this and you edged closer to Joey who was standing beside you. Joey looked at you and he looked in the direction that you were looking at and you could have swore that you heard Joey growl in anger.

You all walked to the train station and you got on with your friends to Battle City. The train arrived at Battle City and you all got off and walked to the square where a bunch of duelists were already waiting. You had a feeling that you were being watched and you looked around to see that other guys were looking at you with odd looks.


	7. Chapter 7 the tournament begins

**I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories. You guys rock out loud. I hope tha tyou will continue reading and reviewing and I'll continue writing.**

You looked around to see a couple of people walking in your direction. Your eyes widened in shock as you recognized who they are. Is that Marik Ishtar, you thought in surprise?

Yugi looked in the direction that you were looking at and his eyes widened also. "Marik what are you doing here," Yugi asked as he walked in Marik's direction.

Everyone looked in their direction and Atem walked over to you and pulled you over to Marik. "y/n, this is Marik. Marik this is our good friend y/n," Atem said introducing the two of you.

Marik smiled at you and you smiled back at him. You saw that his smile had changed to a look of horror and you blinked in confusion. You looked behind you to see a guy who looked almost exactly like Marik except he was more evil. Atem looked behind you and he glared at the man.

"Malik I thought that we banished you to the Shadow Realm," Atem said in his coldest voice.

You had a feeling that things were going to get weirder and you were right. Malik looked at you and his smirk grew even more evil if that was even possible. He reached into his back pocket and he pulled out the Millennium Rod. You heard the others gasp in surprise when he did this.

"Where did you get the Millennium Rod," you heard Joey ask.

Malik started laughing. "I got it when I came to Domino one day. Do you like it? I'm sure you could get a replica at the mall." You heard the others growl in anger and you racked your brain to figure out what the Millennium Rod does and your eyes widened as you remembered.

Oh crud! The Millennium Rod can control a person's mind, you thought as you groaned in annoyance.

Malik looked at you and pointed the Millennium Rod at you. Your eyes widened as the Rod started glowing. Suddenly your deck started shining and your favorite monsters, the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician's Valkyria appeared out of your deck and produced a shield around you.

Okay this is getting really weird, you thought in surprise. You could tell that everyone that was watching what was going on was very surprised at this.

"What is going on Atem," you heard Joey ask while scratching his head in confusion.

Atem stood in thought for a moment then he said, "It seems that y/n has Duel Spirits. And judging by the look of surprise on her face, she did not know that she had them either."

You looked at Atem in surprise and you saw that Malik was looking at you with an evil smirk on his face. He started walking towards you and you saw that Atem and, to your surprise, Bakura stood in front of you. Malik stopped in his tracks.

You looked at your friends in surprise and Malik looked at you once more then he walked over to another part of the square. You all sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys." They had really stuck up for you.

Atem smiled at you and Bakura just smirked and walked to another part of the square. You looked at Atem and shrugged your shoulders in confusion. Kaiba suddenly walked in the square and he looked at you and he smirked at you and walked to the center.

"I have called you all here for the tournament. You all have a medal with the Kaiba Corp emblem on them. You have to get six of them in order to proceed to the finals. You must duel for these medals and you must also bargain up your rarest card in these duels. As of now the tournament begins," he said then he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8 some info about your destiny

**I would like to thank everyone who reads this story and who reviews it. If you are going to read a story, the least you could do is submit a review. This will help the author out greatly to know what his or her readers think of the story. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing.**

You turned to your friends and said, "So what are we going to do now?"

They looked at each other and Yugi said, "Why don't you walk around with one of us. That way you can watch us duel and you can stay clear of Malik, Bakura, Kaiba, and whoever else might want to kidnap you."

You smiled and nodded at your friend. Joey walked over to you and said that you could walk with him first. You told the others that you would see them later and you and Joey walked in one direction.

A duelist that you did not know walked over to you and said, "I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets a medal and the rarest card of the loser."

You nodded and the duel started. Frankly, there is nothing to say. You beat his ass in five minutes flat. So the boy handed you his rarest card and his medal.

You turned around to see that Joey was smiling at you. The two of you met up with Yugi and you walked with him for a little while. Another kid challenged you to a duel and you beat him too.

A kid named Rex Raptor challenged Yugi and he beat Rex with no problem. You were walking down the street when you were suddenly pulled into an alley by Malik. You saw that Yugi and Joey had run back to help you.

"Joey go and find Atem!" you cried as you managed to grab the Millennium Rod and pull it away from Malik.

He nodded and ran off. You ran over to Yugi and the two of you were about to run away when you were suddenly being pulled back to Malik. Yugi had to help you pull and it still was not enough.

Yugi tripped and let you go and you knew that just you pulling would not be enough. You suddenly felt someone grab you by the waist and you looked behind you to see Atem and the others helping you pull.

Suddenly the Millennium Rod started to glow and you were suddenly shrouded in light. You looked around and you noticed that Atem was next to you and you had the Millennium Rod in your hand.

"What is going on Atem?" you inquired in a shocked voice. It was scary.

He shrugged his shoulders to show that he did not know what was going on. Suddenly the scenery changed and you saw that you were in a big courtyard. Two little kids ran out and you gasped when you recognized them.

"Atem, do those kids look familiar to you in any way?" you gasped, staring at them.

Atem studied them then his eyes widened as he recognized them. "They look like younger versions of us," he said with surprise in his voice.

You watched them playing and suddenly the scenery changed again. This time the kids looked like they were about ten years old. They were talking and two other people walked up to them but you could not hear what they were talking about. The scenery changed again and you saw that the girl who looked like you was being carried away by a younger version of Bakura.

You both saw that the younger version of Atem was chasing after her and the girl managed to get away. The younger version of Bakura fled and younger Atem helped her up. The scenery changed again and you could not tell what was going on in this scene. Suddenly things returned to normal and in your surprise the two of you fell back.

You sat up and said, "What just happened there?"

Atem shrugged his shoulders and you looked around to find that Yugi and Joey were looking at the two of you like you had grown an extra head or something.

"Why are you guys staring at us like that," you asked your friends.

They started laughing at you and you sat there with a puzzled expression on your face. Joey stopped laughing long enough to say, "Look at the position that you two are in."

The two of you looked down and jumped up in surprise. You had been sitting on Atem because he had been standing behind you before the Millennium Rod started glowing. You both blushed in embarrassment and you looked around and yelled, "Oh man! Malik got away and he still has the Millennium Rod."

Atem got up and asked you how many medals you have. "Three." Atem and Yugi have four each and Joey has three like you. You noticed that it was starting to get late and the four of you walked back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9 the real duels begin

**I would like to thank everyone who reads my stories. I really appreciate it and you guys don't know how much it means to me when I see people saying nice things about my stories. Could you guys read the last review on my psychic for a fox story and tell me whether the story is as bad as that person says it it? That flame really hurt my feelings and I'm starting to question whether my writing is any good.**

You all reached the hotel and you asked your friends, "So what are the room arrangements?"

Yugi looked at you for a second then he said that Kaiba gave you all three rooms. Two of those rooms could hold four the other holds two. This is the room arrangements:

The first room had:

Tea

Yugi

Tristan

Duke

Second room:

You

Serenity

Joey

Atem

Third room:

Ryo

Bakura

You all walked to your respective rooms and you saw that there were two beds in each room. "It looks like two people are going to have to share a bed," you said.

Your friends nodded and the four of you decided to have Joey and Serenity share the first bed and you and Atem share the second bed. You all took your showers and went to sleep.

You woke up the next day to see Joey trying to contain his laughter. You looked at him with a puzzled expression until he pointed at you and mouthed, "Look behind you y/n." Then he stopped trying not to laugh and started rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

You raised an eyebrow at this but you did as he said and you saw that Atem had rolled over in his sleep and he had his arms wrapped around your waist in a protective manner. You blushed heavily when you saw this and you saw that Serenity had woken up and she was smiling at you. Serenity was also starting to giggle.

"Um, Joey? Could you help me out of Atem's grip?" You were blushing even heavier now.

Joey got up and got Atem to let you go just enough for you to get out of the bed and you put your pillow in your place. You walked to the bathroom and got dressed while Atem slept on.

You walked back in the room to see that Atem was starting to wake up. You had an idea and you hid under Joey's bed. "Shhhh. Don't tell him I'm here," you whispered. They agreed with another laugh.

Atem woke up and looked around. He then asked, "Where did y/n go?"

Joey put on a fake grave voice. "I am sorry to say that she may have been kidnapped. She was not in bed when we woke up."

You saw that Atem was starting to panic and you had to try very hard to contain your laughter as he got up and walked to the bathroom and looked inside. You could tell that Atem was starting to wonder whether Bakura had kidnapped you again and you decided to end the joke. You crawled out from under the bed and said, "I'm right here Atem."

Atem turned around. "Where were you?"

"We were playing a joke on you. I was under the bed this whole time." You laughed at his expression.

Atem then got a mischievous look on his face and you gulped nervously before Atem ran after you. You tried to get away but he soon caught you and he started tickling you. You were laughing so hard that you were not surprised if everyone else was wondering what was going on.

You heard the door open and you looked behind Atem to see the others standing in the doorway with confused looks on their faces. Their expressions also looked pretty amused. "Ask Joey about what is going on because I have my hands full here," you managed to get out in between laughing.

Joey explained what had happened and Atem finally stopped tickling you so you could catch your breath. Everyone else got dressed and you all walked through the town to get some more medals.

You won three more medals and you finally qualified for the finals. You heard on your phone that Kaiba had contacted the finalists and that the finals would be held in a certain location. You told them that you would be right there and you walked to the location and you saw Yugi, Atem, Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Mai, Kaiba, and Ishizu standing where the finals will take place.

Kaiba stepped forward and said, "The real finals will be held in Kaiba Land. The preliminary rounds will be held on this blimp while we head to Kaiba Land."


	10. Chapter 10 the plot thickens

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story (even though it's only just one review). I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

You look at your friends with confusion on your face. Joey walks over to you and says, "Look up, Katie."

You do and you see a huge blimp heading to the ground. You all move out of the way and the blimp lands. A door opens and one of Kaiba's men walks out and says, "I need to see that you have all six medals for you to get on the blimp."

You all start to walk over to the blimp when you see that Malik is looking at you with a weird smirk on his face. You edge closer to Atem and he looks over at Malik and glares at him.

You all get on and the blimp takes off soon after. You all walk to your rooms and you see that your room is next to Atem's and across the hall from Joey's. You walk in your room and you see that it is really nice. You hear a knock at your door and you open it to see Atem standing there with a smile on his face. You motion for him to come in and he does.

He looks at you and says, "You need to be very careful now that Malik is around."

You nod and he smirks at you. You all hear one of Kaiba's men call you all to the meeting room and you and Atem walk there. When you all are there, Roland walks forward and says, "The duels will be random and we have everyone's name on a ball. This machine will pick two random balls and their duel will begin immediately."

He walks over to a machine and turns it on. The balls start rocketing off of the glass and a ball rolls out of the machine. Roland picks it up and reads the name, "Bakura"

After a couple of seconds, the next ball is selected and the name is read, "Atem. These two duelists are to head to the top of the blimp for the duel. The rest of you are to head there as well to watch it."

Atem glares at Bakura and they head for the top of the blimp. You look at everyone and you all head there as well. Atem and Bakura get in place and the duel begins.

After a while, Atem wins. You all head to the meeting room for the next duelists to be chosen. The two balls come out and the duelists are, "Katie and Ishizu Ishtar. Please head to the duel arena for the next duel."

You look at Ishizu and nod. You all head to the duel arena and the duel got started. By the end of the duel, Ishizu has Cannon Soldier on the field and three cards face down on the field. You have your Magician's Valkyria, and Dark Magician Girl on the field and two cards face down. It is your turn and you are about to make your move when all of a sudden, a portal appears near you and someone walks out. You hear everyone including Kaiba and Malik gasp in surprise and you did too. Your eyes widen in surprise when you see who the person is.

"Shadi what are you doing here," you ask with surprise on your face.

Shadi looks at all of you and says, "I am going to show you all what your past selves were like. You will not be able to change out of this until the tournament is over."

The Millennium Key starts glowing and a bright light emits out of it. You are temporarily blinded by it and when you can see again, you are very surprised. You see that Atem, Kaiba, Ishizu, both Marik and Malik, Bakura, and yourself have changed clothes. You have a dress on that looks like Egyptian royalty wore and sandals on. You also have on a golden locket with what looks like the three Egyptian Gods carved on it. You hear everyone gasp in surprise when they look at you.

You look over at Shadi and you saw that he is smiling at you. "Be careful Katie. This tournament will be very dangerous for you so stick close to your friends and the Pharaoh," he says before he leaves.

You turn to Ishizu and make your move.

"I summon my Neo the Magic Swordsman to the field in attack mode. I also play the spell card Harpies' Feather Duster which allows me to destroy your entire spell and trap cards on the field. I now attack your Cannon Soldier with Neo the Magic Swordsman. I then attack your life points directly with my other magicians," you say as you make your move.

Ishizu's life points drop to zero and you are declared the winner. You walk over to Ishizu and shake her hand for an excellent duel. You then walk over to your friends and see that they are staring at you.


	11. Chapter 11 the tournament continues

**I have a request for you all. If you guys are a fan of pokemon, then could you please read my pokemon story and maybe send me some ideas for future chapters? I would really appreciate it.**

You ask your friends what they are staring at and Joey walks over to you and says, "We had no idea that you had a past life, Katie. And you weren't a peasant in it either. "

You smile and look over at Atem who also very shocked at your appearance. You turn to Joey and say, "The only person who knew about this is Atem because when we were pulling the Millennium Rod away from Malik, it started glowing."

You then proceed to explain what happened when the Millennium Rod glowed. When you are done, you can see that everyone is very surprised at what you told them. You all walk to the meeting room and watch as the next two duelists are chosen.

The two names that came out are: Kaiba vs. Marik. They look at each other and they walk to the arena. You all follow and the duel starts.

It was a very close, nail-biting match, but in the end Kaiba won. Kaiba walks off of the arena and walks to where he normally stands during the duels. He looks at you and you know for a fact that his eyes soften for a second. He then turns away and his expression is back to normal.

You turn to your friends and whispered, "Please tell me that I am not the only one who saw that."

Atem walks over to you and says, "I also saw the look in Kaiba's eyes and I did not like it one bit."

Joey walks over to Atem and starts teasing him about being jealous, "Atem is jealous! Atem is jealous! Atem is jealous!" and so on for a few hundred more times. You see that Atem is blushing like mad and this gets you laughing.

Kaiba then steps forward and says, "The two final duels before the finals will take place tomorrow. Get some rest and get your decks ready."

He then walks away and you turn to your friends and say, "Well, we had better get some rest for tomorrow right you guys."

They nod and you all head to your rooms. You walk in your room and you get your pajamas on. You hear a knock at the door and you ask who it is. It is Atem and you open the door to see him standing in the door with a worried smile on his face.

"Do you need anything?" You ask him.

"I do not like the idea of you being in here by yourself with Malik and Bakura and I would not put it past Kaiba being around. Do you mind if I stayed with you tonight to make sure that they do not try anything?"

You smile and say, "I don't mind at all Atem. You can stay here tonight if you like."

He smiles really big at you and you allow him to walk inside. The two of you get in bed and you hear him say good night to you before you fall asleep.

You wake up the next morning and you find yourself in the same position as last time. You blush like mad and you find that he is still asleep. You try to get out of his grip but it is too strong. You sense that he is starting to wake up and you try to pretend to be asleep. You feel him move a little and you sense that he is looking at you. You also feel his grip tighten a little and you smile a little.

"I know that you are awake, Katie," he whispers in your ear.

You are so startled by this that you jump up and right into Atem. The two of you are blushing like mad and suddenly those clothes that appeared yesterday appear on your bodies. You both get up and study your clothes.


	12. Chapter 12 things turn dark

**For all the pokemon fans out there, I'm working on the next chpater of my pokemon story. I should have it up sometime tomorrow. If you guys have any ideas for future chapters, PLEASE TELL ME THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGE! I need help.**

You look at Atem and you notice that he is staring at you. You blush slightly and you grab the locket around your neck and examine it. You sense that Atem is standing next to you and he is staring at the locket too. You look up to see that he has a thoughtful expression on his face. "I wonder why I am wearing Egyptian clothes," you say to yourself.

You jump slightly when you hear Atem say, "You must be connected to my ancient past, Katie. I cannot think of any other explanation."

You walk over to the door and open it. You look outside and see no one outside. You motion for Atem to walk out and you whisper, "Go on back to your room Atem. I will be alright until the next duels."

He looks at you with concern on his face and this for some reason makes your heart skip a beat. You mentally frown and you watch as Atem walks back to his room. You close and lock your door and walk over to your bed and sit down on it. You get your deck out and you thumb through it. Your eyes widen when you see a card in your deck that you never would have seen let alone have in your deck. You pick it up and a piece of paper falls on the floor. You pick the note up and open it.

_Dear Katie;_

_This card will protect you if you end up facing Malik. Use it well and keep it close at all times._

_Your friend,_

_Atem_

You smile slightly and you slip the card back in your deck. You put your deck in your duel disk and take a look at the clock to see that it is about time to get up. You fix the dress that you are wearing and you walk over to your door and open it. You look out to see that Joey just walked out of his room. He looks up and smiles at you goofily.

Joey walks over to you and says, "Did you get a good night sleep, Katie?"

You smile and nod. Yugi and Tea walk out of their rooms and they walk over to you. You all walk in your room and start discussing how you are connected with Atem. After a while, you all hear a voice on the intercom say that the next two duelists are going to be picked. You all get up and walk to the meeting room. You see that Atem is already there and he looks up and smirks at you.

You walk over to him and whisper, "Thank you for the card. I will be sure to give it back as soon as this tournament is over."

He smiles at you and this causes your heart to flutter. Wait. Not good. You didn't like Atem, right? Right. . . . . Probably.

You frown again and Atem looks at you concerned. The next two duelists are Yugi and Mai. They head to the arena and they get started.

Yugi beat Mai, and the last two duelists were announced. Malik and Joey were to face each other. You walk over to Joey and give him a big hug while saying, "Good luck Joey."

He smiles and hugs you back. He glares at Malik and they head to the arena. They get on the arena and get started on the duel. Malik activates the Millennium Rod and the atmosphere changes.

You look at Atem and he says, "This duel just turned into a Shadow Game. Whoever loses in a Shadow Game loses their soul to the Shadow Realm."

Your eyes widen in shock. In the end, Joey lost. The duel was close, but his best efforts hadn't been good enough.

You watch with horror on your face as Joey falls to the ground. You run over to him and get him on your back. Atem helps you off of the arena and everyone goes with you to the infirmary. You lay Joey on a bed and the doctors tend to him.

Atem leads you out of the room and he gives you a big hug. You blush slightly and soon the doctors come out. They say that Joey is unconscious right now. You walk in and sit down beside Joey. You hear the door open behind you and you turn around to see Atem walking in. He smiles weakly at you as he walks over and sits down beside you.


	13. Chapter 13 love blossoms

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. You guys are what keeps this story going. Kepe on reviewing and I'll keep on writing.**

You turn back around to watch Joey. You sense that Atem is looking at you and you look at him to see that he is looking at you with concern on his face. This for some reason makes your heart flutter. You frown to yourself and you hear a voice on the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The blimp will arrive at KaibaLand tomorrow. We hope you had a good trip." You sigh and you start thinking about the fact that the tournament is almost over. You jump slightly when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

"Are you okay Katie? You seem a little tense," Atem says with apprehension on his face.

You smile at him and you sigh and say, "I'm just worried about what will happen in the finals."

Atem smiles at you and he takes your hand and squeezes it reassuringly. You blush slightly and you see that Atem is smirking at you. You get up and walk over to the door while saying, "I'm going to get some sleep. After all, I'm going to need to be at full strength for tomorrow."

You hear Atem get up and he walks over to you. You notice that he is very close to you and this is very strange to you. You are about to ask Atem what is wrong when he gives you a quick kiss on the cheek. He smirks at you and opens the door and walks you out and says, "Good night Katie."

He closes the door which leaves you standing there with a look of shock on your face. You had not expected that to happen especially from Atem. But were you really complaining about it? No. You did like Atem, although you had never thought it would turn into more than an unrequited crush.

You shakily walk to your room and you close your door behind you. You sit down on your bed and try to understand what just happened. Then you go to sleep and have the weirdest dream to date.

**Dream:**

You see that the girl who looks like you is walking with the guy who looks like Atem around the palace. You watch as the guy stops and he looks at the girl and he gets on one knee and he says something to her while holding something in his free hand. You watch as the girl says something with tears in her eyes. They hug each other really tightly and you wonder what is going on.

**End Dream**

You wake up sometime during the night dripping in a cold sweat. You notice that you are breathing heavily and you wonder if that was just a dream. The boy who looked like Atem, it seemed as though he was proposing to the girl that looked like you.

You heard a knock at the door and you look at it for a second. "Come in?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. The door opens to show Atem looking at you with concern on his face. You smile at him and he walks over to you and sits down beside you.

"Is everything okay Katie," he asks you with concern on his face.

"I had a really strange dream." Then you continued to tell him about the boy and girl who looked so much like the two of you. When you get done, you notice that he has a strange look on his face. You look at him and ask, "Is something wrong Atem?"

He looks at you and you notice that there is a strange look in his eyes. He scoots closer to you and he says, " I wanted to wait a while before I asked you this. Katie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Your eyes widen in surprise and you then break into a huge smile and say, "Yes. I will."

Atem breaks into an identical smile and he hugs you tightly. You hug him back and he lets you go and says, "Go back to sleep Katie. We have a big day tomorrow."

You smile and nod. He gets up and walks out of your room. You lie back down and try to go to sleep. You get to sleep and you soon hear someone shaking you awake. You open your eyes to see Yugi standing beside your bed.

He smiles at you and he says, "We are almost at Kaiba Land Katie."

"Thanks, Yugi," you say as he walks out of the room. You get dressed and you walk out of your room and find that Tea is waiting for you. She looks up and smiles at you. She motions for you to follow her and you both walk to where everyone else is waiting. You spot Atem talking with Yugi and he looks up and smiles at you. You smile at him and you hear a voice say that the blimp will be landing in ten minutes. You walk over to Yugi and Atem.

"How did you sleep, Katie?" Yugi asks you.

You smile. "Great!"


	14. Chapter 14 tragedy strikes

**I would like to thank everyone who reads this. I hope that you guys will continue reading and reviewing this story. Don't hate me for this chapter.**

You look around to see Kaiba walking in. He looks at you and you see that his eyes soften for more than thirty seconds. You have a puzzled look on your face at this and you turn to your friends and say, "Do you guys think that maybe Kaiba was involved with my ancient past?"

Yugi and Atem look at each other and they shrug their shoulders. "It could be possible." Yugi says.

You turn around to see everyone else minus Joey walking in. Kaiba walks forward and says, "The duels will be assigned like this: We will have two duels today and two duels tomorrow. Since Yugi is the official King of Games, he will immediately be bumped to the finals. The rest of the finalists will have to duel today. The winners of the duels today will duel tomorrow and then the last duel will be between the winner of that duel and Yugi."

He then turns to Roland and he shows you all a machine that has four balls in it. He turns it on and the balls start rocketing against the glass. Two balls come out and Roland picks the balls up and says, "The first duel will be between Malik and Katie. The duelists need to head to the designated duel area for the first duel of the finals."

You glare at Malik and you turn to your friends and say, "Wish me luck you guys."

They smile at you and Atem walks over to you and gives you a big hug while saying, "Good luck Katie and make sure that Malik pays for what he has done to Joey."

You nod and you head to the designated area. You spot Malik who is looking at you with a creepy smirk. Your duel spirits appear beside you and they smile at you reassuringly. Everyone else soon arrives and Roland walks forward and starts the duel. Malik smirks and pulls the Millennium Rod out of his pocket. "How about we take this duel to the next level."

The atmosphere changes again and you find yourself in a Shadow Duel. You both draw your five cards and the duel begins.

By the end of the duel, you are low on energy and you notice that Malik is too. You have 1000 life points left and Malik has 2000. You have your three duel spirits on the field and no cards facedown. It is your turn and you draw your card and look at it with surprise on your face.

You look up and say, "Prepare yourself Malik for I am about to summon one of the most powerful monsters in the game. I sacrifice my three magicians in order to get my secret weapon on the field."

You hear everyone gasp in surprise at this and your monster appears on the field. You recite the incantation to get it in your control and it appears on the field. You notice that the locket around your neck is glowing and the carving of the said Egyptian God is glowing as well.

You attack Malik's monster with the Egyptian God and you notice that he has 100 life points left. You end your turn and Malik draws his card. He smirks and looks at you and says, "This duel is 

mine. I play Tribute to the Doomed which allows me to destroy your monster for one turn which is all that I will need."

Your eyes widen in shock as your monster is sent to the graveyard. Malik then summons a monster and gets rid of your remaining life points. As your life points reach zero, you feel your strength fading and you turn to Atem and say:

"I'm sorry Atem. I could not defeat him. It is all up to you now." You lose consciousness at this point.


	15. Chapter 15 the semifinals begin

**This is the last chapter that I have fixed up from my beta reader. I've already sent her the next chapter to fix up so who knows when I'll be able to update this story. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing. The plot will continue to thicken as the story goes on.**

Atem watches with horror on his face as you fall to the ground and Malik is declared the winner. Atem runs over to the arena and turns you over while trying to hide the frantic beating of his heart. He checks your pulse and he realizes that you've been sent to the shadow realm. He pulls the Egyptian God card out of your deck and stows it in his deck.

Malik smirks in his direction and Atem stands up while getting you on his back. "I'll make sure that you pay for what you did Malik," Atem says with ice in his voice as he heads to the infirmary. Everyone else follows him with worry on their faces and Atem sets you down on a spare bed while the doctor walks in. The doctor examines you and he sighs as he tells everyone that your condition is the same as Joey's.

"There's no telling how long they'll be out," the doctor says while sighing as he walks to the door. Everyone sits down near your bed and Yugi sees the look of worry on Atem's face as he looks at your unconscious form on the bed.

Kaiba walks in and everyone glares at him as he walks closer to where you're laying at. "Our duel will be in one hour, Atem," Kaiba says in his usual cold voice as he turns to Atem with an expressionless look on his face.

Atem nods while glaring at Kaiba with an irritated look on his face. Kaiba looks at your unconscious form one final time with concern on his face before he walks out of the infirmary. Everyone looks at each other as Kaiba's retreating form disappears. Atem growls at Kaiba and he takes your hand and stares at your form with a sad look on his face. After an hour has passed, a voice on the intercom says that the next duel will commence in a few minutes.

Atem looks at everyone and Ryo offers to watch over the two of you while the duel goes on. Atem thanks Ryo as he stands up to go to his duel. Atem looks at you one last time before he walks out of the room. Everyone looks at each other for a moment then Yugi is the first to speak up. "Do you guys think that Atem likes Katie," Yugi asks everyone with interest on his face.

They look at each other for a moment then they nod at the same time. "Definitely."

They all head to the designated area except for Ryo and he smiles at your unconscious form while turning his chair around to watch the duel on the TV. Kaiba and Atem walk into view and they get started on the duel.

Atem wins, and everyone cheers for Atem happily as he walks off of the arena and Ryo notices that although he won, Atem still looks sad as he walks off screen.

He must be upset that you weren't able to see him take Kaiba down, Ryo thinks to himself as he looks over at your unconscious form. About ten minutes later, Ryo hears footsteps coming closer to the infirmary and Ryo looks in the door's direction as the door opens. Atem and everyone else minus Kaiba and Malik walk in and Ryo gets up while telling Atem that your condition hasn't changed since he left.

Atem thanks Ryo and Atem sits down next to your bed with concern on his face as he looks at you. After a while, everyone decides to head to bed and Atem decides to stay behind and watch over you to make sure that Malik, Bakura, or Kaiba won't try anything. As he stares at your form, Atem remembers that you swore to help him no matter what.

I shouldn't have got her involved in this, Atem says while feeling his eyes growing heavy.

He fights to stay awake but he fails miserably as he falls asleep on top of you. He wakes up the next morning feeling determined to make Malik pay for taking you away from him. He hears someone knocking on the door and he looks up while telling them to come in. The door opens and Yugi walks in and he sees the concern on Atem's face and he has a worried look on his face. "She hasn't woken up yet, has she Atem?" Yugi asks with evident concern on his face as he walks over to you.

Atem shakes his head and the two of them keep an eye on you for a while. They soon hear a voice on the intercom and they stand up while Yugi gets you to your feet. The others walk in and Tristan gets you on his back and everyone heads to the designated duel arena. They see Malik standing there with an evil smirk on his face and Atem gives him his coldest death glare as he gets on the arena. The two of them activate their duel disks and the duel for the semifinals gets started.


	16. Chapter 16 a new enemy is discovered

**I finally got this chapter back from my beta reader so enjoy.**

As Atem takes his place in the duel arena, he glances at you for a moment before turning his attention to his opponent. He wishes you were there in spirit as well as body, but there was nothing he could do. Atem had an enemy to defeat and a duel to win.

"The semifinal duel between Malik and Atem will now begin," the judge says before starting the duel. His voice was completely monotone; it seemed as though the judge did not care much for the outcome. The opponents drew their first five cards and made their moves.

As the duel goes on, Atem takes multiple glances at your unconscious body, and after each time, grim determination shows on his face. I won't let you down Katie. I'll beat Malik and get you back, Atem thinks to himself as he considers his next moves.

Meanwhile with you in the Shadow Realm, you are surrounded by darkness. Even if you took your hand and put it an inch from your eyes, you couldn't see it. You had actually tried that a few times without any luck. It would be nice to develop night vision like those superheroes on little kid channels.

You wonder what is going on back with everyone else. I just wish that I could help them somehow. I haven't been able to do much of anything to help. I lost to Malik, so I haven't been able to stop the new threat, you think to yourself as I crouch down and hug my knees to myself.

Suddenly, a bright light starts approaching you. You stand up from your position and glare at it with suspicion. At least until the person gets closer. "Shadi? Is that you?" It was him. The same eyes, face, hair, height. "What are you doing here?" He didn't have time to answer your question before you fired off another one.

"Is the tournament supposed to be the thing I'm supposed to help Atem with?" You ask as you run over to him. He smiles at you for a moment before gaining a serious look on his face.

"You still have more to help the Pharaoh and his friends with. This tournament is just the beginning. After this duel, you'll have more information on the new enemy of yours," Shadi says before disappearing.

"What do you mean by new enemy? This is so frustrating," you yell before throwing your hands up in the air in aggravation. Shadi was so mysterious all the time. But you weren't mad at him. You had a feeling he had a good reason for his lack of words, so you focused more on other things.

"I have to get back to the others and let them know what I just found out. But how do I do that," you cry out in annoyance as you look around to see nothing but darkness. The darkness only answered with more silence.

Your duel spirits suddenly appear beside you and you look up at them with interest on your face. They shone bright against the sinister shadows. "Do you guys have any ideas on how I can get out of here?" you ask with curiosity on your face.

They shake their heads and you sigh in frustration again. "How can I get back to the others?" you yell. You look down at the locket around your neck and you see that it doesn't look like it has any clues to getting out of here. Then you suddenly get an idea and you decide to try it.

You start concentrating on the others and where they are. Your body starts glowing and the shadows start disappearing. Come on work with me. I just have to keep concentrating, you say as you pour more of your energy into getting back to the others. You're suddenly pulled out of the shadows and back into the light.

Back with the others, Atem is about to make his final move and win the duel when Tristan speaks up. "Hey guys! Katie is waking up," Tristan says as he sets you down on the ground. Everyone gathers around you, except for Atem since he's in the middle of dueling.

You soon manage to open your eyes to see everyone looking at you happily. "YAY! Katie's awake," you hear everyone saying as they all envelope you in a giant hug.

"You guys might want to let me go before I suffocate," you manage to get out as your face starts to turn blue. They let you go after a little more squeezing and Tea helps you up. You look around for a moment to see that you guys are at Kaiba Land.

You look up to see that Atem is very happy to see you and Malik is pretty shocked that you're back so quickly. "Kick his butt Atem," you yell as you smile over at Atem. He nods and makes his move.

The judge declares Atem the winner as Atem jumps off of the arena and runs over to you guys. He reaches you first and hugs you tightly.

You hug him tightly as well. You didn't know whether you were going to get out of the shadow realm or not. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again Katie," Atem whispers in your ear making you giggle.

"You won't have to worry about that for now. I'm not going anywhere," you say before reluctantly pulling away to look at him.

You then remember what Shadi told you and you motion for everyone to follow you as you head back to the blimp. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounds Malik as he is pulled into the Shadow Realm. "I have failed you Master Mazushii," Malik says before disappearing completely.

You glance at the others for a moment with that same serious look on your face. Everyone walks to the blimp and you turn to them with a serious look on your face. You then explain what happened while you were in the Shadow Realm to everyone.

"So there's a new enemy around and we just got some information about him from Malik," Atem says with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That is true." A happier thought suddenly came to you. "Hey! If I'm awake then that means Joey should be awake too," you say cheerfully before getting up and running to the infirmary with everyone else right behind you.

You run in the room to see Joey sitting up and looking around with confusion on his face. He looks up and when he sees you, he grins and walks over to you. "So what happened while I was out, Katie?" Joey asks you.

You explain what has been happening and you end the explanation by hugging him tightly. "We missed you Joey," you say while looking up at him. He smiles at you before hugging you back. Everyone else walks in at this point and starts saying hello to Joey. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you turn around to see Atem standing behind you.

He motions for you to follow him and you quietly sneak away and get in the hallway. You walk over to where Atem is waiting and you look at him with a quizzical look on your face. "Is something wrong Atem?" you ask with a curious look on your face. Atem looks at you for a moment before pulling you into a deep, though unexpected, kiss. To say that you were surprised would be the understatement of the century.


End file.
